


Warm and Cold

by AkaiRen



Series: KinKi Drabble Collection [3]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Fulff, M/M, Winter, teen kinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: It is winter, and Tsuyoshi's hands are cold





	Warm and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are fictions — ** _pure imagination_**. I do not gain any profit for writing these fictions and I do not own the characters they belong to themselves.

Tsuyoshi heaves another sigh, being a new debuted idol they couldn’t be picky with job. it’s in the middle of winter and he—they—still have work to do.

“Tsuyoshi?” His partner asks, worried in his face.

“It’s cold.” is the only thing Tsuyoshi could say. Stupidly he was in hurry that he forgot to wear gloves—his parka doesn’t have any pocket on it.

“KinKi-san is there any problem?” One of the staff asks.

“Ah nothing.” Tsuyoshi answers immediately. The person nods then continue to walk, leaving the duo teenagers alone.

“You should tell them you’re cold.” Koichi says as the younger starts to walk again.

“It’s okay,” he rubs his hand under his parka hopes it would make him a bit warm.

“Here,” Koichi then hands half of his glove—his left one.

Tsuyoshi eyeing it skeptically. “What?” he asks.

“Use it.”

“It’s only half Koichi-san.”

“Better than nothing.” The older boy shrugs, thrusting the glove to Tsuyoshi left hand.

Indeed, it’s warmer than before. Both of them continue to walk side by side, Tsuyoshi silently glancing at Koichi’s hand that tucks inside the elder’s pocket, _looks warm_ , he think to himself.

Just then Koichi grabs his hand then put it into his pocket.

“Is it okay?” Koichi asks. His fingers softly rubbing on Tsuyoshi’s cold one, trying to transfer his body heat even just a bit.

Tsuyoshi nods. “Un.”

“You are blushing.” His partner teases, then chuckles.

“Shut up.” Tsuyoshi huffs.

They’re walking really close so no one would notice what they do. Tsuyoshi pushes his hand further into Koichi’s pocket, allowing his partner fingers to curl between Tsuyoshi’s now warm one.


End file.
